Crashing Down
by ThatGirl19
Summary: The Sequel to 'The Next Chapter' which is a sequel to 'What Just Happened'. Trish and Dez have been married for a short amount of time and still want a family. What happens as soon as their dream comes true?
1. Chapter 1

Trish's P.O.V.

The world around us was silent besides the crickets humming softly. The sky was a dark shade of blue and stars were starting to pop up everywhere. Sitting on the porch of our giant home on the beach, everything seemed so perfect. My black curls had greyed deeply and the skin on my face was creased. I rocked on the old rocker outside on the porch, thinking about our children. We didn't need to actually use our words, we had come to the point in our relationship where being together was all we needed. I looked up at the sky, at all the shining stars.

"It's so beautiful…" I whispered, appreciating everything I had. I reached my hand over to the rocker next to me, an instinct. It was creaking softly. No response. I had become used to him not talking. He simply observed the world in a silent manner, the jokes in him dulling as the years aged him. However the one thing he always did was take my hand and grasp it with every bit of strength he had left whenever I reached for his hand. This time was no different, the pressure on my hand was strong and I knew he was still with me from that one simple act.

The one thing that suddenly grabbed my attention though, was the sudden gasp coming from him. It wasn't a normal sound. I felt the grip slip from my hand and I looked over, panic setting in. His eyes were wide and he was grasping at his chest. I jumped up, tears forming in my eyes.

"No. No!" I yelled at him as he looked to me, sadness setting in his features, mixing with the pain. I grabbed my phone and immediately dialed 911. They showed up moments later, but it felt like hours. Every second that went by I knew he was slipping away from me and I wouldn't have it. "I can't lose you…" I wept into the hand that I was grasping with a death grip.

He gasped again. "I…I will always love you Trish…and I'll see you again someday…" he finished, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

The sirens roared to life, crashing our silent world. They picked up his body, which was starting to go limp. I refused to lose my grip on his hand, even when they lowered him onto the stretcher. He looked at me one last time and tried to smile. I sobbed loudly. "I love you so much…"

My grip was finally lost as he was raised into the ambulance. They wouldn't allow me on. As soon as the doors of the ambulance closed, I knew that was the last time I would see him alive. As the ambulance once again roared as it pulled out of the driveway, I collapsed on my knees. "I can't lose you…no…this can't be real…" I kept sobbing to myself. "This has to be a dream, a nightmare! Get me out of this nightmare!" I yelled up at the now cloudy sky. Slow rain drops started falling, mixing with the tears on my face.

"NO!" I yelled out once more.

I jolted awake, sweat covering my face. The faint kick of small feet in my stomach is what had brought me back to reality. I gasped as I realized I was crying in real life while I had cried in my dream. I rolled over onto my back and reached my hand over to take Dez's hand in mine. Only to be greeted with his half of the bed made and no hand in existence. This brought back the panic attack. I pushed myself up and the sob that escaped me was louder than I thought it would be. The fact that he couldn't comfort me for his death in my dream made it worse. Losing him twice was not something I ever wanted to experience. His death is the most painful thing to ever think about. I have to keep reminding myself that I'm in reality, I have a soon to be child to take care of, and having weak moments was not going to help.

I breathed in deep and pushed my legs off the side of the bed so I was sitting there. I felt another kick in my stomach, and it brought over another wave of sadness, I was weak, I couldn't deny it. I started crying as I held my stomach holding a part of Dez. A part of Dez was inside of me, and he would live on through this baby, I just hope that I won't. I want it to be strong, not weak like me. The wave of sadness caused me to cry harder. I grasped my stomach more.

"Dez…no…DEZ!" I sobbed out loudly, it echoing.

Suddenly I heard a noise in the hallway and the door swinging open.

"Oh god, are you ok Trish?" Dez asked, concern dripping in his tone.

"No…" I sobbed quietly.

"What happened?" He crinkled his forehead as he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, cradling my shoulders.

"I'm weak…" I whispered.

"Was it the dream again?" He whispered back.

I let out a sob and nodded my head.

"Trish…it's ok. I'm right here, I'm alive, and I'm here for the long haul." He grabbed my chin and directed my face to his. "And there is a positive thing about those dreams."

"What?" I whispered, disbelievingly.

"The fact that we grow old together. And we will grow old together." He smiled, looking me in the eye.

I smiled slowly, but the smile soon fell. I pulled away from his grip on my chin and looked down at my lap.

"You know what? Maybe I should cancel my meeting today and go to the doctor with you…" Dez said, standing and reaching for his phone.

I looked up at him, eyes going wide. "What? No, no no no. This is huge Dez. This could be your huge break into the Hollywood business with your directing." I stood and touched his arm, stopping him from dialing.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his forehead crinkling.

"I'm positive. I'm going to be finding out the sex of the baby today, and as soon as I do I'll text you. Ok?" I smiled at him.

"You better not tell me over text. Just tell me when you find out, and I'll head home as fast as I can." He smiled, his excitement starting to show.

"I will wait until you come home." I laughed.

"Good. Now I have to get going. You sure you're ok?" He whispered.

"I'm fine." I responded.

He leaned down and kissed me gently. "I'll be home as soon as possible." He then walked out the bedroom door, only to stick his head in a moment later. "I really hope it's a girl." He smiled widely.

"Go to work crazy. And drive carefully on your way home. I don't need you getting into an accident." I raised an eyebrow, being serious.

"I'll be careful. And I will meet you and the little baby for dinner tonight." He then turned to leave, turning back once more.

"What?" I laughed out.

"I forgot to say I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too." I smiled back.

Moments like these, when I think back on them, I wish I had made him stay home with me. Told him to go to the doctors with me, or at least held him longer and truly showed him my love that day.

* * *

**More to come soon, I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a shorter chapter, but it moves the story forward a bit. **

**I apologize for the 2 month wait-I just have had terrible writers block. I don't know why, but this story just hasn't been coming to me.  
**

**So thanks for sticking with me.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally!  
**

* * *

Sitting around nervously in the doctor's office, I wished that I had told Dez to stay with me. My nerves were on end, giving me constant goose bumps. The waiting room was empty besides me, and all I could hear was my own breathing. Suddenly the silence was broken by a nurse coming out through a heavy wooden door.

"Trish?" The nurse said gently. I looked up, knowing that I looked as nervous as I felt. I swallowed hard and stood up, heading back to the room for the ultrasound.

Lying backwards on the exam table and feeling the coldness on my stomach always sent shivers up my spine, but it also brought back a rush of memories from the first ultrasound I got.

"_I feel terrible…" I told Dez as we sat in the very doctor's office that I would be sitting in months later. _

"_Well, that's why we're here, to make sure you get better." Dez smiled down at me and gripped my hand. _

_The nurse came out in bright pink scrubs, I remember because they were covered in pacifiers. I suppose that should have been a clue, but that is my hindsight talking. _

_Once we were placed in one of the rooms, a doctor came in. He immediately began asking questions. _

"_Have you been throwing up a lot lately?" He started. _

_I nodded my head, feeling light headed. _

_He threw question after question at me when he finally said he wanted to do an ultrasound. Dez and I looked to one another confused. A little hope had started to rise in my chest, but I didn't let it take over. _

_Once in the room with the machine, I was laid on my back and they placed a cold gel on my stomach. Dez stood next to me and grabbed my hand with all his might. He had a scared look on his face, as well as did I. _

_The doctor moved the piece around on my stomach, watching the monitor. He reached over and hit a switch so he could hear. Suddenly the room was filled with a dull thud. It continued over and over again. _

"_What's that?" I asked quietly, Dez's eyes going wide. _

"_That, my dear" he paused and looked to Dez and then looked to me "is the sound of your baby's heartbeat."_

At that moment, alone in the office without Dez at my side, all I could remember was seeing his face when he heard those words. It is unexplainable, he seemed shocked but ecstatic. The more I saw his face in my memory, the more I wanted him here with me.

Suddenly the doctor was smiling and looking to me. "Would you like to know the sex of your baby?"

I felt my chest tighten in excitement and sadness. I couldn't speak, so I responded my nodding my head vigorously.

"Congratulations Mrs. Fishers. You are having a-"

The smile on my face was huge. I couldn't believe it. Through the whole process of cleaning me up, and telling me how healthy my baby was, the smile never once left my face. I wanted to jump in joy.

I remember getting in my car and just sitting in the parking lot. I looked down at my barely swollen belly and rubbed it slowly. "Your daddy's gonna be so happy." I whispered.

The next thing I did was call Dez. His cellphone wasn't on-which it normally wasn't when he was working, but I figured he would leave it on because of all that happened this morning. So the next thing I did was call the studio he was at.

"Hi, this is Mrs. Fishers…Mr. Fishers wife…can I speak with him?" I asked the secretary who answered the phone.

"One moment please." She had responded, almost robotically. A sour tune started floating out of the receiver of the phone. I sat for about a full minute and was about to hang up and just call back later when the line was picked up again.

"Hello?" A familiar voice came over the phone.

"…Austin? What are you doing up there?" I remember confusion in my voice.

"I was supposed to meet up with Dez for lunch." He responded, the confusion in his voice clear as well.

"What do you mean, supposed to?" I didn't know if it was the baby or the nerves settling in, but my stomach at that moment felt like it was about to erupt.

"Trish. I'm really worried, he never showed up for work." Austin's response seemed distant. My face paled and I started getting tunnel vision.

'_never showed up…'_

'_never showed up…' _

It echoed in my head.

Anger suddenly fell into place. "I can't believe he did this!" I yelled into the phone at Austin.

"Did what?" Austin had responded, sounding as though I had just scared him a little.

"He must have skipped work." I whispered. "I have to go Austin, I need to get home and kick some butt."

I remember hanging up, not waiting for Austin's response.

Before I started the car, I froze. What if he hadn't skipped work after all?

I just tried to laugh a little and say "No…oh god no I couldn't think that way."

I dialed our home phone urgently, feeling my nerves going numb. It rang. It continued ringing and no one picked up. It went to voicemail.

Something wasn't right, I could feel it.

That's when I saw the flashing lights. An ambulance pulling into the emergency room right next door and my instincts kicked in. I sat there frozen, praying to God it wasn't what I thought. But as the prayer was being said, I looked down at my buzzing phone, the unknown number. It all runs through my head even to this day.

As I answered the phone the burning tears started pouring down my face.

* * *

**I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can. I swear I won't make you wait 2 more months for a new chapter this time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I promised another chapter-another chapter you get! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.  
**

* * *

Cold. That was my first reaction to entering the building. Dull and cold. The way I had sped out of the parking lot after the disturbing phone call, I'm surprised I hadn't left smoke behind. It was the most haunting phone call of my life.

"_Is this the wife of Desmond Fishers?" _

"_Yes…how may I help you?" I remember my voice shaking as the burning tears started falling. _

"_We are so sorry…your husband has been in a terrible accident." _

_It was like I was squeezed through a small tube. My heart was pounding a mile a minute. _

"_Is-is he ok? What happened?!" I didn't mean to-but I ended up yelling into the phone receiver, as my word slurred a little. _

"_Maybe you should come down here." The doctor stated slowly-with a cautious tone._

_I remember hanging up the phone and before I knew it, I was in the cold parking garage of the hospital. _

I had no clue where I was going. I ran into the building, heading towards the first counter I could find. The poor nurse up front became the victim of my next slur of words.

"Where is my husband?! He has been in a terrible accident and I don't know where to go." The tears wouldn't stop even if I tried to will them to. My chin was trembling uncontrollably as well.

The nurse looked young, almost like Ally when she was in her late teens-and she also looked very scared at that moment. Just as she tried to calm down, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw the one person who could calm me down, the only one who had that power over me.

"Ally…" I sobbed out, grabbing her and holding her tight. She hugged right back, allowing me to dry my tears on her shirt. I pulled back, suddenly confused. "How did you know?"

"Trish, I volunteer here, remember?" She said slowly, looking into my eyes with a worried look. "I just saw you freaking out. What's going on?"

"Oh god. You don't know." I mumbled slowly.

"Know what?" Suddenly her face turned to panic. "It's not the baby, is it?!" She looked at my stomach.

"No. Worse." My lip trembled and I felt the water starting up again.

Ally stood there looking at me, waiting for an explanation. However, just as I was about to explain, I saw a stretcher rush by-and I immediately recognized the red flush of hair.

"WAIT!" I screamed at the EMTs rushing by. I was mostly ignored, except for an older gentleman in a white coat who stopped and looked to me. Ally had seen Dez on the stretcher and had paled significantly. "That's-That's my husband." I tried to let out calmly to the doctor. "What happened to him?!" I asked, my voice raising a pitch.

The doctor looked to Ally, and then looked back to me. "Can I talk to you in private?" The doctor started.

"Whatever you say can be said in front of-in front of my husband's sister. Now talk." My voice was definitely a threatening tone.

"Alright." The doctor sighed. He then pulled us over to the chairs in the emergency room waiting room and sat with us. "It looks as though a car came at him and hit him head on. The entire front of his car was smashed in, and it can't be salvaged."

I felt the blood drain from my face. The thought of my innocent Dez getting smashed in like that was not something I ever wanted to picture. I started flashing back to the dreams, the flashing lights crashing our silent world, and immediately realized that was my life now.

The doctor took the pause as permission to continue. "The driver of the other car was killed on impact."

My eyes widened. "What about Dez?" my voice shook horribly.

"He was conscious when we got to him, however his breathing was very shallow and he could not speak with us."

"Oh my god…" I started crying once again as I felt my heart wrench in my chest. "Tell me he is going to be ok. Just tell me that!" My panic grew and I could no longer control my actions. I lunged at the doctor, only to be held back by a strong pair of hands-Austin. He had showed up just as the doctor started telling what happened, and he had heard everything.

"Trish, you need to calm down. This stress is bad for the baby." Ally said calmly.

The doctor stood and stepped away from me. "I promise to let you know anything, and I'll let you see him as soon as we can get him stable."

Austin grabbed my arm gently and pulled me down into the seat. "Like Ally said, you need to stay calm Trish. Stress won't do anything for you or the baby."

"HOW can you two stay so calm?! _Our best friend, my husband, is lying in a bed injured beyond what we could imagine!_" I was looking at them with a mix of sadness as well as incredulousness.

"We are upset Trish. But we know that panic is just going to make the situation worse." Ally placed her hand on my shoulder, working her calming powers on me.

"I suppose, but I'm so worried. I have no clue what's going on behind those closed doors." I sniffled and let the calm tears roll down my face.

We sat, Austin and Ally trying to keep me occupied. Hours past, the day slowly started turning to night. I remember falling asleep at one point in one of the chairs-and had the strangest dream. But it didn't feel like a dream, and I'm not entirely sure it was one. I had opened my eyes a bit, lying across from Austin and Ally. The dim light of the waiting room made it easy for them to not realize I was awake-or so I thought.

"Well, this isn't a good time to tell her." Ally whispered, a little angrily.

"I know, I know. I just-I didn't realize that something this terrible would happen and I don't feel like I should be happy." Austin whispered back, sounding upset.

"Hey. Look at me." She grabbed Austin's face, turning it gently to face her. "This isn't your fault. You deserve to be happy, you couldn't have possibly predicted this would happen."

He smiled sadly and leaned his forehead in on Ally's, closing his eyes for a moment. She closed her eyes as well, and they sat there for so long I thought they had fallen asleep. However, just as I thought I heard a light snoring (My imagination running wild) I see Austin turn his head slightly, Ally doing the same in the opposite direction. He moves closer and gently places his lips on hers. At that I smiled slightly, knowing that they were meant to be all along, and at least they could comfort one another. Then, either my dream ended or I drifted back into a deep sleep.

Next thing I remember is being shaken awake suddenly.

"HUH?!" I jumped up almost immediately. It was Ally-tear streaks fresh on her face and Austin holding a tissue, not even trying to hide the fact that he was crying. I sat up, the panic in me starting all over. "What happened." I stated, not questioned. I turned and saw the doctor standing there, looking solemn.

"They had to take him into surgery, and the surgery wasn't without risk." Ally said calmly, sitting down next to me as I shifted. I swallowed hard. "And well-he-" Ally's voice broke, and for once she wasn't the calm one. She couldn't finish, so the doctor finished for her.

"He seized on the table. As of now he is in a state of profound unconsciousness in which he is incapable of sensing or responding to external stimuli." The doctor exclaimed.

Trish froze as the information sank in.

"Are you saying-is he in a coma?"

The doctor nodded his head slowly.

* * *

**Thoughts? Reviews? Hit me with what you got. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is-my 3rd to last chapter for my story.  
**

**Hopefully those of you have been reading it have enjoyed all three installments. :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally!  
**

* * *

"Mrs. Fishers, if you would like to come back and see your husband now, you may. He hasn't responded to any outside stimuli, but maybe hearing your voice will change that." The doctor explained.

I immediately jumped up and looked to Austin and Ally who sat there sadly. "Are you guys coming?" I asked impatiently. They looked to one another and then looked back up at me.

"To be honest, Trish, we think you should do this on your own for now." Ally said slowly. Austin nodded his head in silent agreement. "But we'll be right here for you when you come out." She finished quickly.

I nodded my head, understandingly. Turning towards the doctor, I took a deep breath and let him lead me through the heavy wooden doors. My heart rate began to pick up as we walked past room after room full of monitors and people lying in beds. I felt like I was on the verge of having a panic attack. The doctor then stopped in front of a shut door.

"He's in here. I suggest you brace yourself, because it isn't going to be pretty." The doctor warned.

I once again nodded my head, having lost my ability to speak.

Slowly he opened the door and what I saw hit me with a shock wave that knocked my balance off. I nearly fell over because I just couldn't hold my weight.

There was the man who I loved, the man who's baby I was carrying, laying on a bed looking almost lifeless. I let out a sob and covered my hand with my mouth. I took a step in the room and reached out towards him slowly. The doctor closed the door so that I was alone with him. When I finally reached the bed I had to grip the sides of it, otherwise I would have collapsed.

"Oh God, Dez…" I sobbed out. "Why?" I whispered between heavy breaths.

Reaching up, I touched his lifeless face with a shaking hand. His pale face was purple and black from bruises and he had a cut on his forehead. His breathing was shallow and he had a machine hooked to him. It didn't even seem like him. This was not him. It was an empty shell. The life in him was not there.

"I told you to be careful!" I yelled at him angrily, pulling my hand away from his face even though I knew he couldn't hear or feel me.

Slowly my willpower burned out and I collapsed onto my knees, the crying shaking my entire being. "Wake up!" I yelled at him multiple times. "I know you like to ignore me, make me upset with you sometimes because you think it's funny…" I whispered, only to explode seconds later. "WELL THIS ISN'T FUNNY, DEZ!"

I grabbed his hand and placed my forehead on it, gripping it with all my strength, and for a while the only sounds in the room were the beeping of the machines and my shallow breathing from sobbing. I don't know how long I sat there-I just knew it was very late. They set up a bed for me to stay the night with him, but sleeping was the last thought on my mind. Finally I pulled myself into a chair, but I just couldn't stop staring at the lifelessness that had only that morning been happy and promising.

He promised we would be together until we were old.

He never broke a promise.

That has to mean something.

At some point I did drift off to sleep-in an uncomfortable position with my head on the bed next to Dez's hand and the rest of me sitting in the chair. I wasn't leaving his side until he woke up. He HAD to wake up.

This ritual went on for several days. Which eventually turned into weeks, and my trips were nonetheless more frequent. My stomach had slowly started stretching more to accommodate for the baby.

One day I just couldn't take it anymore. I was sitting next to Dez, grasping his hand. He hadn't shown any signs of reacting and his brain signals were becoming minimal. They explained to me that at this point there was little to no hope that he would ever recover. I still had to tell him though.

Tears started escaping my eyes as I spoke calmly to Dez. "You have to wake up. You know why?" I started, my voice shaking. "Because we are having a baby soon and you need to be here. And I know the sex of the baby." I smiled through my tears and swallowed deep. "It's what you always wanted, Dez. We're having a girl. You always said you wanted a little girl." I held back a sob. "You need to be here for this little girl!" I yelled quietly.

Then it happened. At first I thought I was imagining everything. I felt the hand I was holding twitch slightly. I looked down at it, but it had stopped.

"Dez…?" I questioned, a little hope shining in my voice.

Then it happened again. His hand twitched and it closed around mine. I screamed, I remember that because it got the attention of a doctor in the hall, who came in the room.

"He's responding to me! Look!" I yell, nodding towards my hand, enclosed in his.

"This could just be a last attempt of the brain to communicate." The doctor stated, walking up and checking his still closed eyes and shining a light into them. "Don't get your hopes up yet."

I couldn't help getting them up. Especially when the doctor exited the room and suddenly his eyes opened.

I hadn't seen those eyes on me in weeks and I didn't realize until that moment how badly I missed them.

"Oh Dez…" I gasped, letting go of his hand and wrapping my arms around him. He didn't respond back, but instead he laughed weakly.

"Trish, what happened? You're choking me a little…" He asked with a raspy tone.

"You were in a car accident and you've been in a coma for several weeks." She let out quickly, as she pulled away from him.

"I've been-oh no. Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine! You're the one who was in the accident!" She said, panic still in her tone.

"Well, we're both here and everything is fine." He smiled slowly.

He seemed a bit off still, but he had been in a coma so I didn't focus much on that.

"Guess what?" I said, suddenly getting happy.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Our baby." Was all I said.

"What about it?" He slowly responded.

"It's a girl!" I jumped up excitedly.

Dez brightened instantly. "I've always wanted a girl!"

"I know, isn't it great?" I laughed.

"It's fantastic. You know I've always wanted a girl." He whispered to himself.

"You just said that, dear." I laughed to him nervously.

"I did? Oh, well, it's always-nice-I've-you know-" Suddenly it seemed as if the words were hard for him to get out. His expression turned to one of frustration.

Suddenly his head flew back violently as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. His entire body started shaking.

"No, What?!" I screamed. I just had him back what's going on?!

I ran out into the hall and started yelling. "SOMEBODY HELP!"

The doctor ran in and suddenly the room was being rushed by doctors as they shoved me out the door. I had no clue what had happened. He was up and talking and then he wasn't. The tears started. I called Ally and Austin who showed up promptly. Telling them everything that happened was difficult because I had to get their hopes up, only to rip them away just as had been done to me.

As soon as I was done telling my part of the story, the doctor walked out and looked at all 3 of us, and finished my story for me.

* * *

**Still two chapters left! How do you think this story will end? Good or Bad? Thoughts? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Next Chapter! No, not the story, the next chapter for THIS story! **

**Read on, but don't skip to the end! It'll ruin this chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally!  
**

* * *

A warm light shone through the curtains in my bedroom. I felt a small weight on the edge of my bed and a tugging on my arm as my eyes fluttered open. I saw an impatient looking girl staring at me.

"Mommy! Wake up!" She continued to tug on my arm.

"I'm awake, sweetie." I smiled to her sleepily.

"I'm hungryyy…" She whined.

"Well, why don't we fix that?" I laughed, sitting up. "Now, where is your blankie?"

"In my room." She said matter-of-factly. "But I don't need it today. I'm fine without it."

"Are you sure?" The surprise tones clear in my voice.

"I'm brave, mommy." She looked me right in the eye, looking as serious as she could muster, before cracking a smile.

Standing up I laugh slightly at my silly daughter. "Go sit on the couch and I'll start on breakfast-ok?"

She nodded her head and ran out of my bedroom, only for me to see her seconds later running down the hall with her blanket in her hand. It was a bright pink blanket with soft silk edges, she took everywhere with her. It was something that Dez had gone out and bought a few days after we found out I was pregnant. He was so sure it would be a girl.

I sighed at the memory and turned to make my side of the bed. The other side of the bed made; something I was used to.

I straightened out my t-shirt and striped pajama bottoms that I had slept in and walked down the hall towards the living room which connected with the kitchen. I saw Alyssa sitting on the couch, cuddling with her pink blanket. Dez had a list of girl names and it was the only one that I actually really liked. I leaned down and kissed her curly brown hair-covered head, making her giggle.

"Mommy, you don't need to make breakfast today." Alyssa smiled a toothy grin at me.

"Why?" I cocked my head to the side and questioned her.

"Just go in the kitchen." She laughed, sticking her tongue out at me.

I gave her another confused look and started over towards the kitchen-hearing her walking behind me. Turning past the corner and the island, I smelled it, cooked food. I looked up and a laugh escaped me as I covered my mouth.

Dez, standing in the kitchen, wearing an apron and the silliest looking cook's hat ever.

"What are you doing, crazy?" I managed out before giggling again.

He turned to me and winked, before flipping the bacon again. Alyssa pushed past me and jumped up and down excitedly.

"Me and daddy got up early to make breakfast for you!" The smile on her face as big and goofy as Dez'.

"Why?" I asked slowly, but happily none the less. I walked towards Dez and looked at him.

He dumped the pile of bacon he was cooking onto a plate and turned to me, proceeding to pull the hat off his head and place it on mine. "Because it's Sunday, it's mother's day" he turned and picked up Alyssa, who wrapped her arms around his neck. "And we love you." He finished.

I smiled and hugged them both. "Thank you so much."

Dez set Alyssa down and handed her the plate of bacon. "Will you go set the table?"

"Do I have tooo?" She whined, receiving a joking glare from Dez. "I…I mean yes daddy!" She replied, before walking off to the table.

Dez laughed and then turned back to me.

"No, really though. Thank you." I whispered, moving in closer to Dez and placing my hands on his shoulders.

"It's no problem." He smiled to me.

"I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you…" I felt the tears creeping into my throat and at the corners of my eyes.

"Hey, hey." He took my face in his hands and looked me straight in the eyes, and spoke in a very serious tone. "That was 3 years ago. Everything is better now. We don't have to worry about that."

I smiled sadly, only to frown again moments later. "I just can't help sometimes picturing how different our life would be if you weren't here."

"Don't think about it, because I am here. And I promised I would always be here, until we are both old. Ok?"

I nodded slowly. He smiled. "Now come here."

He leaned down and kissed me gently.

"EWWWWW!" We hear beside us. We pull away and look down at Alyssa, who is pointing and making a scrunched up face.

"Oh you want 'EW' do ya?" Dez started, pulling away from me and swooping down to attack Alyssa with tickles. She started screaming and laughing.

"Hey what's this?" I reached over and picked up a fancy envelope that had been sitting on the counter.

"The invitation for Austin and Ally's wedding." Dez said casually.

"Wow, just. Who would have thunk it. Ya know?" I laughed.

Our life seemed perfect, we were happy. A child, a life, and everyone was where they were supposed to be.

* * *

**Don't forget you guys! This is NOT the last chapter! There is One. More. Chapter. **

**One more.  
**

**So stay tuned.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**The final chapter! :'( **

**Read on!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally!  
**

* * *

At least, that's how this story should have ended.

I held Alyssa with one arm. I stared at my husband, a smile spread wide on his face.

The smile that was always so infectious.

However, frozen in time it lost its effect. I kneeled down and set the picture on the ground, resting it against the cold gray stone of the tombstone, a tear escaping my eye.

"You have no idea how much I miss you." I whispered at the picture. I looked at my daughter, almost 3 years old now. "This is your daddy, sweetheart. He would have loved you dearly."

Another few tears escaped my eyes. "Mommy you're sad…" Alyssa reached up wiping a tear on my face.

"Just because you are so perfect and your daddy will never get to meet you." I smiled sadly to her, a spitting image of Dez. "You know, he always wanted a little girl."

Alyssa smiled at me.

"I bet he is looking down from heaven right now, and thinking about what a beautiful little girl he made…" My voice cracked.

Even though he had been gone for 3 years, it was always hard to visit him and know that the happiness and glowing wouldn't be there when I showed up. It would just be a gray nothing. I always believed he could hear me, I just wished I could hear him.

All I wanted was one last chance to hear his voice.

"I'm so sorry Dez…I don't think I was ever truly the ideal girlfriend or wife and now I can never fix it…" The tears were pouring out of me at this point, and my daughter just stared on concerned.

I set Alyssa down so that I could wipe my eyes off.

Alyssa stood, wobbling at first. She walked towards the gravestone and placed her hand on it. "I love you daddy…" she whispered.

My lip quivered, and I smiled and laughed sadly. "He loves you too, sweet heart. He loves you too."

I stood, wiping at the grass stains on my knees. I reached down and started to pick up Alyssa but she stopped me.

"Wait, mommy!" She squirmed from my grasp, and dropped to her knees. Her red and white checkered dress flowed out around her tiny legs. She leaned down and kissed the picture of Dez. "Bye daddy, see you soon." She then turned to me. "Ok, you may pick me up now." She then proceeded to lift her arms in the air.

I smiled at her sadly and picked her up, carrying her to the car.

That night I had Ally by. Alyssa had been put to bed and we were sitting at my kitchen table, sorting through pictures of wedding dresses and cakes. We were having mindless chatter, when there was a sudden moment of silence. That's when I chimed in.

"Ally, I went to see Dez today." I whispered, looking at her sideways.

She looked up at me and her face turned to one of concern. "Was it the dream again?"

"I can't stop having the dream, and whenever I wake up from it I feel so empty. Like, I'm supposed to wake up on mother's day and find him in the kitchen with his silly hat on, but instead he is nothing but an empty shell in the ground." The tears were forming slightly around my eyes, my vision blurring.

"Trish…I know that Dez was the love of your life, but it's been 3 years. Shouldn't you see a psychiatrist if you're still having these dreams?" Ally scooted closer, pulling her arm around my shoulder.

"You don't get it Als!" I said, a bit harsher than I meant to. I turned to face her. "He wasn't just 'the love of my life'. He was my soul mate, if you believe in that sort of thing. I'll never find any one like him. I just want him back, Ally. I would give anything at all just to hear him laugh; hear him crack a joke about my curly, frizzy hair. See him pick up his little girl and twirl her around! And he'll never be able to do that. The day he died will haunt me for the rest of my life." I finished my rant with a harsh end on the word 'life'.

I stood up suddenly. "I'll be right back…" I whispered, before turning and running off towards the bedroom-wiping the tears from my eyes. As soon as I got there I found what I was looking for. I pulled a scrap book off the shelf and opened it, and the memories flooded back. Our secret relationship at the cabin-the obvious hidden truth clear in the pictures, the day we got married and I swore that he could see my heart pounding in my chest. Then the section I try to skip past. I normally do. But I hadn't looked in that section in almost a year. I turned the page and breathed in deep. The sobs escaped as I saw the pictures from his funeral. Him lying in an open casket, paler than I had ever seen him and his chest unmoving. The picture of me, Ally and Austin, bags clear under my eyes and none of us smiling. The 4 of us had become a trio overnight. I slammed the book closed and shoved it across my bed, turning to sit on the floor and lean against the side of the bed.

The memories of the night he died hit me one right after another.

_A flash. A doctor talking. "I'm sorry Mrs. Fishers…" _

_Another flash. Panic growing in my chest "Sorry? Why are you sorry?!" _

I placed my head between my knees to try and get the flashes to stop, but they wouldn't.

_Flash. Doctor. "There is nothing more we can do. He's gone." _

_Flash. Me. Falling to my knees. "Gone…"_

"_Gone…" _

_My silent world crumbling to pieces. _

_Flash. Austin and Ally holding both my arms. Trying to help me stand. _

"_He's gone…" _

"_Gone…"_

_Flash. Me. Screaming. "Oh God! NO! He isn't gone. He isn't gone. STOP LYING TO ME!" _

"_He seized and had a cardiac arrest. We tried to bring him back, but nothing we did worked. I'm sorry." _

_Suddenly everything went dark. _

I lifted my head and I was back in my dark bedroom, I hadn't even heard Ally come in and sit next to me.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me.

"I'm postponing mine and Austin's wedding. We are going to get you help, ok?" The worried look on her face gave way that I had no room to negotiate.

I nodded my head and she stayed with me that night. As I drifted off to sleep, I had a dream. In this dream all I saw around me was white. Then I saw a figure in the distance. As the figure moved closer, I could see who it was. I ran towards him.

"Dez!" I cried out, wrapping my arms around him. It felt so real.

"Hey. No more being upset." He said, as he pulled away gently.

"But I miss you." I said sadly, looking away from him.

He reached over and pulled my chin so I was looking him right in the eye. "You don't need to miss me, because I'm still here." He smiled. "And trust me, I'm not going anywhere."

I nodded my head and smiled sadly.

"Whenever you need me, just call for me, ok? I'll come right away." The seriousness in his tone had me knowing he was telling the truth. I nodded my head. "Now take care of our beautiful daughter for the both of us. You can do it. Remember, you're strong." He leaned down and kissed my cheek gently before vanishing into thin air.

I awoke from the very real dream, and it made me realize.

He hadn't broken his promise.

He promised we would always be together until we were old.

He will always be with me in my heart, and as I grow older he'll grow with me.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked my little series. **

**Let me know if I should continue writing Trez fan-fiction or other fan-fiction!  
**

**Thank you to everyone who stuck with me through these stories and to all the new readers of it! :)  
**


End file.
